Longing For Love
by Lynda-Lee
Summary: Little Harry Potter as been abused all his life, will finding his new Godfather Severus Snape The first two or three chapter will be the same as to see beyond but from there on this story will take a different turn.
1. Chapter 1

...

Little Harry Potter wiped the sweat from from brow using the sleeve of his too-large sweatshirt,

He was currently pulling the weeds from Dursley's back garden, He was hot and tired, the skin on his small hands was all red and sore from all the hard work he did day after day.

He pulled the last weed from the soil and tossed it into the bucket he had been collecting them him, next he pulled out the crumpled piece of paper from his trouser pocket, it was the list of chores his Uncle Vernon had given him this morning.

/ CLEAN DUDLEY'S ROOM

/ CLEAN THE BATHROOM

/ WASH THE LAUNDRY

/ VACUM AND DUST THE LIVING ROOM

/ MOW THE LAWN

/ WEED THE GARDEN

Carefully he checked the list, he felt like jumping for joy when he realized that all the tasks had been completed, he probably would of if he had the energy. He had spent the whole day slaving away not to mention the fact that he made breakfast for them all, like he did every morning, and he himself had not eaten for two days. Harry grabbed the bucket and emptied it on the compost heap behind the garden shed, wincing every so often when his shirt caught one of the infected welts on his back, courtesy of Uncle Vernon and his studded leather belt. Finally Harry made his way to the back door and knocked softly.

Almost immediately the door sprung open to reveal his uncles angry face. "What now boy?" The fat man demanded.

"I've finished all my chores Sir." Harry replied quietly.

"Everything?, are you sure because I will be checking!"

"Y-yes Sir I'm sure." Harry replied looking anywhere but at his Uncle's face. He knew the man would check, he always did and Harry's sore back and ribs were a perfect reminder of the consequences should he forget to do even the smallest thing.

"Very well, go into your cupboard and get changed then you can make a start on supper." Vernon stated as he pulled the small boy into the kitchen.

Harry quickly ran towards his cupboard. The cupboard he had slept in since he could remember even though there were three bedrooms in the house One for his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, one for Dudley his fat greedy cousin and the other was the quest room which was also used to store Dudley's vast collection of toys.

Harry had never had any toys, he was sometimes able to salvage a book for two that Dudley had ripped and tossed in the trash, he didn't mind the missing pages he just made the rest of the story up, it was through these books that he'd taught himself to read as freaks like him didn't deserve to go to school.

He quickly entered the cupboard closing the door quietly behind as he stripped out of his dirty clothing and selected a new outfit from his meager amount of folded clothes.

All the clothes he was given to wear had once belonged to Dudley and although they were both seven years old, Dudley was almost three times a big as him in weight not to mention he was also at least a foot taller so all the clothes hung off his skinny frame.

He dressed himself in a pair of black jeans and accompanied them with a bright yellow t-shirt, he personally hated yellow, which of course just had to be Dudley's favorite color so it featured on most of the clothing.

Now dressed Harry neatly folded the dirty clothing and placed it on the bottom of the three shelves that were attached to the wall that slanted under the stairs, he then padded his way into the kitchen. Vernon was no longer there instead he found his Aunt petunia sitting at the table engrossed in one of her magazines.

"Aunt P'tunia" He called softly.

"What is it freak?" She hissed back at him, not bothering to to look at him.

"Uncle Vernon told me to make supper."

The woman had the nerve to sigh as though she was extremely put out, Petunia got up and make her way over to the fridge, then she proceeded to pull out various ingredients and place them on the counter, "We'll be having spaghetti" She informed him before she re took her seat and carried on reading.

Harry so wanted to ask her what it was he was going to be eating, or if they were even going to allow to have anything at all, "Just a slice of bread would do" He thought, but he decided it was best not to ask. The last time he had found the courage to ask his Uncle Vernon for something to eat, the man had ranted and raved at him calling him an ungrateful little whelp amongst other things which Harry would rather not remember. Vernon then followed the lecture with a whipping, which had been so severe that Harry couldn't even do his chores for nearly a week.

Pulling himself away from his wondering thoughts he set about preparing the meal.

A little over an hour later Harry was sitting on the back doorstep, and although the door was closed behind him he could still hear his relatives laughing and joking as they sat around the kitchen table. "Why do they hate me so much?" He wondered. All his life he had listened to them rant that he was nothing more than a burden, A freak that they had no choice but to take into their home. They had even said that he should have died along with his parents when they crashed their car into a lamp post when he was just over a year old.

"I wish I could have gone with you" Harry whispered hoping his parents could hear him. He closed his eyes and imagined what life would have been like if he had been raised with them instead of the Dursley's, He imagined what it was like to be held and cuddled when he hurt himself, he could picture a woman with red hair and shining green eyes smiling at him tenderly as she whispered such sweet words containing nothing but love and kindness into his ear.

But it was his Aunt Petunia's haggard old horse-face that greeted him when he re-opened them.

"Come along freak, I have not got all night"

Harry quickly got to his feet and wiped the tears he hadn't realized he'd shed as he followed her through to the kitchen.

"Here" Petunia said as she handed the boy a tall glass of water which Harry gladly accepted and drained instantly before handing it back to her. Next she handed him two slices of slightly stale bread.

"Go on, you can eat that in your cupboard" She hissed as she usher him along.

She opened the cupboard door and Harry quickly stepped inside and sat on the cold dirty floor.

"We're taking Dudder's to visit his Aunt Marge tomorrow morning so your to stay in here and not make a sound"

"Yes Aunt P'tunia, I'll be good I promise, t-thank you for letting me eat" Harry replied, but his Aunt didn't say anything, she huffed under her breath before slamming the door shut and sliding the bolt in place.

Harry eat the bread greedily making sure he didn't drop even the smallest crumb, before he carefully laid down battered body. "I hope they go to see Aunt Marge and never come back" He whispered as he finally succumbed to the exhaustion and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Albus Dumbledore was seated in his office enjoying a refreshing cup of overly sweet tea, there was only another week of classes before the end of term, during which he would have to re-strengthen the wards surrounding Hogwarts and have endless meetings with the ministry. Life was a little hectic during the summer months so he decided to enjoy every moment of peace he could get.

Taking another sip of his tea, he couldn't help but let out a contented sigh at the sound, the sound of total silence.

"Ahh spoke too soon" He muttered as his tranquillity was rudely interrupted by the heavy pounding on his office door.

"Come in" He said not letting his frustration show.

Suddenly the door sprung open and in entered a very flustered Arabella Figg.

"Miss Figg, a pleasure as always, may I offer you a lemon drop?" He asked holding the bag of sweets out towards her.

"No thank you Headmaster, I'm here on very important business" Arabella replied as she slumped down into the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"I'm here regarding young Harry Potter"

"Well what seems to be the problem?" Albus asked, he had known the woman for a number of years and although she tended to over worry on occasion, he had never seen her quite as upset at this.

"I received report today that the boy's muggle relatives have recently died in a car crash, the report stated that both Mr and Mr's Dursley along with their young son Dudley have been dead for five days." She explained.

"And Harry?" Albus asked worriedly fearing the boy had also come to harm.

"That's the problem Headmaster, no-one has seen the boy since his relatives left to visit Mr Dursley's sister."

Albus was now beyond worried, there were too many things he could imagine happening to the boy, "what if he was in the car but escaped, what if he's been found by Death-eaters" He thought.

'Not to worry Miss Figg, I will personally go to the muggle home and check for the boy myself, it might be that he's simply at home worrying about his relatives" He told the woman, but he didn't truly believe this himself, for what reason would they go and leave the boy at home all by himself, for the life of him he couldn't think, but he hoped with all his heart that the boy was indeed safe and very much alive.

"Thank you Headmaster." Arabella replied her relief showing clearly on her face.

"Now if you will excuse me, I need to contact Minerva so we can leave at once."

[]

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

It was a half an hour later that Albus and Professor Minerva Mcgonagall arrived at number 4.

With a flick of his wand Albus quickly cast "Alohomora" causing the door to open.

They entered the seemingly empty house, "He's not here Albus" Minerva said worriedly.

Dumbledore as always kept his calm and pointed his wand out in front of him. "Point me Harry Potter" He ordered.

Immediately the want changed direction and pointed towards the little cupboard door, feeling confused as to why the wand would point to the cupboard of all places, He walked slowly towards it and opened the door.

"Oh Merlin" Minerva gasped as she peered over the Headmaster's shoulder. "Albus how could they?."

But for once in his life Albus Dumbledore was speechless, he stood frozen looking at the small unmoving body that was Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world.

Finally pulling himself together Albus knelt down so that he was leaning over the boy.

"Albus is he breathing" Minerva asked desperately her eyes never leaving the prone figure lying on the floor

Quickly Albus checked the boy over, satisfied that the boy was indeed alive he then cast a quick diagnostic spell over Harry, his face turning grim when he read the report.

"We need to get him to Poppy" He stated as he carefully gathered the small boy into his arms, "This is all my fault Minnie" He whispered brokenly as tears ran down his wrinkled cheeks.

"Come Albus, now is not the time" Minerva replied.

Nodding numbly Albus tightened his hold on Harry once more before apparated to Hogwarts infirmary.

"Poppy!" He called

"Albus Dumbledore what is the meaning of this" The elderly mediwitch demanded as she stormed towards him, only to stop when she caught sight of his bundle. "Who is this boy"

"Poppy this here is young Harry Potter" The Headmaster replied sadly.

...


	2. Chapter 2

...

Harry was having the most wonderful dream, he dreamt that he was floating on a soft fluffy white cloud, he was free of pain free of all the hurt.

"Hello Harry"

Harry's eyes flew open in panic, he suddenly realized that his soft cloud was in fact a small bed.

"A bed, why am I lying in a bed?" He wondered fearfully, "What if Uncle Vernon see's me?"

Harry quickly rolled over intending to jump off the bed before anyone saw him, but to his amazement he saw that he had been covered with a pale blue sheet which someone had obviously taken the time to tuck around him. Why would anyone do that" He wondered. No one had ever done such a thing for him before, in fact he had never even been given a blanket before, he had always slept on the dusty floor of his cupboard. "Where am I?, He cast his eyes around the room, the walls were unlike anything he had ever seen, they were painted light blue and white and had pictures of children riding on brooms that appeared to be moving.

"It's alright Harry, there's nothing to fear. Your perfectly safe here"

Harry flinched as he snapped his eyes towards the man that had spoken, He had never seen this man before, "How does he know my name and where are the Dursley's, Uncle Vernon's gonna be real mad if I'm not there to do my chores."

"How are you feeling my boy?" Albus asked the young boy, he could clearly see the panic and confusion written across his young face.

"I..er.. where am I?" Harry finally managed to ask which he immediately regretted. "Stupid Harry" He mentally chastised himself. How could he be so stupid?, he had learned long ago not to ask questions. Uncle Vernon had said that freaks were not allowed to do so as they didn't deserve to speak unless spoken to.

"Your at Hogwarts my boy" The elderly man replied not looking the slightest bit angry much to Harry's astonishment.

"I"m Professor Albus Dumbledore, I"m the Headmaster here." Albus explained.

Harry was absolutely bursting with questions, he eyed the man for a few moments trying to decide whether or not he should voice any of them, "Well he doesn't look very angry" He thought. "And I s'pose he is rather old, maybe he wont be able to hurt me much if I do make him mad" He finally reasoned.

"Sir, What's Hogwarts?" He asking hoping the man would not get too angry with him.

"Hogwarts is a very special school my dear child," Albus replied "Hogwarts is the school of school of witchcraft and wizardry.'

"Witchcraft?, Wizardry?. Surely that was not possible was it?. Magic was not real, magic was a load of crap Uncle Vernon had said, Magic was merely something trickster's used to con honest people out of their hard earned money, he had seen a magician on the telly once whilst he was cleaning the living room, he had been transfixed the sight of a man making things appear and disappear, but then Uncle Vernon had caught him and promptly informed him that all magic was fake, it was bad and that if he ever even suspected Harry was even thinking about it he'd beat the living daylights out of him.

"Sir m-magic isn't real though is it? He enquired nervously, he had never before spoken that word aloud and was afraid his Uncle might be lurking around somewhere and possibly hear him speak the forbidden word.

Albus suddenly felt very old, for he the Great Albus Dumbledore protector of the Light, had somehow managed to fail this poor innocent little boy.

He had condemned him to a life of hardship and abuse when he should of been treated with love and care, to think to boy that had banished the Dark Lord had been treated so appallingly when he was in fact considered almost like Royalty in the wizarding world, He could just picture James and Lily's distraught faces knowing they sacrificed themselves to save their only son only to leave him all alone in the world having to struggle to survive at the hands of his own relatives.

Finally pulling himself together, Albus took a deep breath then proceeded to lean forward so he could look the boy clearly in the eye.

"I assure you magic is very much real my boy, magic is woven into the very essence of the earth, it's all around us" He replied.

But Harry didn't seem to believe him, as he sat on the bed shaking his head back and forth.

"Tell me this, have you ever noticed anything unusual happen, maybe when you were upset or scared?"

Harry felt his body stiffen, thinking about it like that unusual things had happened. Like the time he was being shouted at by his Aunt Petunia and her hair suddenly turned blue - and then there was that time when Vernon was beating him with the belt and he had wished for him to stop, when suddenly the fat man sailed threw the air and crashed in to the kitchen wall.

But if that was magic - his magic did that mean he had got his wish?, had the Dursley's really disappeared?.

"Yes sir, I m-made my Auntie's hair turn blue"

Albus chuckled slightly, before noticing the boys worried look, "Ah you see magic is real and you my boy are indeed a young wizard, what happened is what we call accidental magic, it's nothing for you to worry about".

Harry felt his body relax at the man's calm state. "Mr Dumblesdore sure is nice" He thought. "Sir, Where are my Aunt and Uncle?"

Albus was wondering when the boy would get around to asking, it had taken much longer than he had expected. How does one tell a child his relatives are dead" He mused even though he himself he could feel no pity for the horrible muggle's, he had in fact spent the night wishing he could bring them back to life just so he could have the pleasure of sending them to Azkaban, Even the traitors, thieves and murderers that occupied the prison would not condone such treatment of a young boy, especially by muggle's, and would have enjoyed making their lives a living hell.

"Harry" Albus started not knowing how the boy would take the news. "Your relatives have been in an accident -

"Are they okay?" Harry blurted out without thinking.

"I'm sorry Harry," Albus said shaking his head in wonder as he watched the display of emotions that ran across the boys face.

"Y-you mean they're g-gone?" Harry stuttered.

"I'm sorry" Albus said once more not knowing what else to say, he had thought the boy would have been relieved after all they had done to him. "Definitely Lily's child" He thought, It was so like Lily to show kindness and compassion where as James would have been jumping around and whooping for joy right about now.

Harry couldn't believe it, he was was finally free of them. He would never have to see the Dursley's again, he'd got his wish after all.

"But d-dead, I didn't want them to die!. I just wanted them to stop hurting me - I didn't mean to kill them" He thought sadly.

"I'll leave to get some rest Harry, Madam Pomfrey will bring you something to eat shortly"

Albus stood and gently ruffled the boys hair, he ignored the boys flinch even though it made his heart clench painfully, but he wouldn't dwell on it - no the boy would heal and it was his job to make s ure of it. So he bid farewell to the boy once more and left. He had a lot of talking to do with one Severus Snape.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Severus Snape stormed along the castle corridors, his black robes billowing as he made his way to the Headmaster's office. He approached the ugly stone gargoyle that was situated upon the wall and spat out the password "Sherbert Fancies" with a grimace.

Immediately he was permitted access as the door sprang open to reveal Albus sitting at his desk.

"Ah Severus, please sit down my boy" The older wizard said as he gestured to the empty chair placed by the window.

Severus quickly took his seat hoping that for once Albus would get straight to the point.

"May I offer you a lem -

"No thank you" Severus quickly interrupted, using all his self restraint to keep from rolling his eyes at the man.

Albus gave him a slightly disapproving look s he set the little silver dish of lemon drops back down on his desk. ""Ah. Well, you won't mind if I help myself, then," Dumbledore rejoined cheerfully

Like I care, thought Severus, drumming his fingers impatiently on the arm of the chair. But he hadn't long to wait; the headmaster finally got straight to the point.

"You remember, Severus, how nearly seven years ago we placed Harry Potter" — at the sound of the name, Severus grimaced — "in the care of his aunt and uncle in Surrey. Arabella Figg has just informed me that they were killed while, ah . . ." Dumbledore's brow furrowed as he tried to recall Arabella's explanation. ". . auto mobile crash, I believe."

"Potter's dead?" Severus asked in disbelief.

"No it seems young Harry was not with them at the time!"

Severus relaxed. Not that he cared for the brat one whit, of course. But . . . Harry was Lily's son, after all.

"A rather shocking discovery as been made regarding James and Lily's choice of guardian -

"Albus I fail to see how this as anything to do with me!" Severus snapped, as far as he was concerned he had much more important things to do than sit here discussing the bloody Potter brat.

"Well if you would cease interrupting I'd tell you exactly what it as to do with you" Albus replied giving Severus a look that made him feel like a reprimanded third year student.

"Now where was I?,, Ah yes... It was came to my knowledge that James and Lily declared that if anything should happen to them, then Harry would reside with his Godfather...meaning you"

"WHAT!" Severus roared jumping to his feet. "Me guardian to the Potter spawn, No - no way Albus I refuse and there is no way you can force me to take the brat!"

Severus was angry - his body was filled with such a rage he hadn't felt since he had been subjected to the marauders pranks. No there was no way in hell he was going to look after Potter's brat - no he was probably as spoiled and arrogant as his twit of a father.

"No you are quite right in saying i cannot force you, but i had thought the promise you had made to Lily that you would protect her son would be enough to sway you."

Dammit you foul old coot" Severus seethed mentally whilst his hand gripped his wand inside his robe pocket. He took a deep calming breath as he remembered Lily asking him the request.

"Very well" He finally replied. "I will take the brat, but know this Albus, I will not stand back and let him run riot over me, such behavior will not go unpunished!"

"As his guardian it will be your role to enact discipline should the need arise, BUT I expect you to be fair and I will not hesitate to step in if I hear otherwise!"

"Of course" Severus agreed with a slight nod of his head.

"I trust you will be taking him to Spinner's End?"

"Yes, but It's been such a longtime since I have stayed there so I will need to reinforce the wards."

"Very well, Harry is currently being supervised by Poppy, I will bring him to your quarters this evening."

Sensing the dismissal Severus slowly made his way out of the room all the while wondering how he manages to get himself in these situations.

Meanwhile the elderly wizard was wondering if he had made the right decision by not informing Severus of Harry's situation. He had known Severus many years, ever since he was a student in fact. He knew that Severus would feel pity for the boy if he knew but Albus wanted more than that, he wanted Severus to see beyond the image of James Potter and even the abuse. He wanted Severus to take the boy in to his heart and supply him with much needed love.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'''''''""""""""""""""""""""


	3. Chapter 3

...

Severus was pacing to and fro trying to calm his nerves, not that he ever got nervous - he was the snarky potions master, greasy git of the dungeons and ex Death Eater after all.

Albus was due any minute and he still didn't have a clue as to how he would cope with the brat,

"Surely the old coot's gone senile" He muttered as he continued back and forth, "No one in their right mind would expect me - me to take in a Potter, Does'nt the old man remember what I went through, all the years of suffering I had to endure at the hands of that prat Potter and his mongrel friends - not to mention that treacherous rat" He ranted in frustration.

For the whole of his school life they had made his life a living hell, not that it wasn't already. He had started Hogwarts in hope of finally gaining some peace and acceptance - something he had never had at home. He had been naive enough to think that he would fit in and make friends, but instead his fellow classmates had taken an immediate disliking to him and ridiculed him for wearing second hand clothes, then to top it all off Potter and the bloody marauders - as they used to call themselves - tormented him day after day. It had started with little things, they would trip him over as he entered the main hall for dinner causing the whole room to erupt with laughter. Slowly it escalated as they went on to sabotage his beloved potions and branded him that hated name of Snivellus. And if that was not enough they had managed to trick him, he had received a letter from Lily asking him to meet her in the forbidden forest, he did not realize at the time the letter had been forged and he happily went along - only to get attacked and nearly eaten by the bloody werewolf.

A sudden knock at the door pulled him away from his wondering thoughts, he finally ceased his pacing and bellowed for the person to enter.

"Ah Severus my boy,"Albus greeted cheerfully as always as he entered the room.

Severus was about to ask where the Potter brat was when he suddenly caught sight of a messy mop of black hair from behind the elderly wizard.

Albus followed Severus's gaze and chuckled softly, he then stepped aside revealing the frightened boy.

"It's alright Harry, there is no need to be afraid" Albus said kindly as he gave the boy a reassuring smile.

Severus stood transfixed at the sight before him, "Surely that can't be him... the brats meant to be seven years old - this boy can't be no more than five" He mused, but then the small boy cast a shy glance at him and Severus could see clearly that he was indeed James Potter's son.

"Severus, I would like to introduce you to your godson Harry James Potter" Albus ignored the grimace on Severus's face and continued, "Harry, this is your Godfather Severus Snape."

"P-pleased to meet you Sir" Harry said shyly to the scowling man. "So this is my Godfather" He thought as he looked at the man, who was dressed all in black. "He sure doesn't look happy to see me"

Severus feeling somewhat un-nerved by the intensity of the look Harry was giving him glared at the brat before turning to address Dumbledore. "As you can see Headmaster it is getting late, and there is still much to be done, I have to re-strengthen wards as well as making sure Potter is settled"

"Very well Severus" Albus replied, he then turned his attention back to Harry, he bent down so he could look the boy in the eye. "Do not worry my dear child, Severus will take great care of you and I will always be here if ever you need me."

Severus watched as Albus gave the boy a brief hug with a sneer fixed upon his face. He did not care for such displays of sentimentality, Then in what felt like an eternity Albus got to his feet and bid farewell, saying that he would meet him in his office the next morning and left.

Now they were finally alone, Severus turned and studied the boy before him, the boy was currently staring at his shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Severus eyed the boy sneering to himself as he took in his appearance, "How typical that he looks just like his damn father, there is not an ounce of Lily in the brat" He sneered mentally

"Potter, where are all your things?"

The boy lifted his head, but still did not make eye contact as he replied in a quiet voice. "I don't have anything Sir, I do not know how I got here"

"Great just bloody great" Severus seethed making Harry take a step back putting more distance between them.

Surprised by the boy's reaction Severus stopped himself from continuing his rant, although he did not want the boy, he did not want to frighten him either - even if he was the Potter's spawn.

Taking a deep calming breath Severus walked over towards the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Come along Potter" He called.

He watched as Harry nervously trotted over to him.

"Grab hold of me,make sure your holding on tight and no matter how what you are not to let go" He ordered, only to jump in surprise when the boy slipped his small hand into his larger one.

Shocked beyond words he quickly snatched his hand away as though he had been burnt, he took hold of the boy's skinny arm and pulled him forwards.

"Spinner's End" He declared as he threw the powder causing both himself and Harry to disappear into the green flames.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Harry thought his Godfather could have given him some warning, at least. He was totally unprepared for the way the fireplace grabbed him and spun him around like a trailer in a tornado. He knew no better than to open his mouth and call for help, only to find himself practically choking to death when thick ash coated his throat.

He was relieved to say the least, when he finally stopped spinning and found himself in a different place. He felt his Godfather release his arm, he tried to ask the man where they were, but when he opened his mouth to speak a harsh cough escaped his throat.

"Here" He heard his Godfather say as a glass was placed into his hand, he took a few sips of the cool water before handing it back to the man. "T-thank-you Sir" He said only to be ignored, he found he did not mind this though - he was used to his Aunt and Uncle reacting the same way.

Harry then took a good look around the room, It was a very dark parlour . . . the shades were down, but really, Harry saw that the room itself was dark. Dark paneling, dark mahogany furniture with dark upholstery. Dark shades, even. everything was covered with a thick layer of dust and grime. He could just picture his Aunt Petunia's horrified face - if there was one thing the woman did not like, it was dirt.

"Are you hungry Potter"

Harry quickly snapped his eyes towards the man, "No Sir" He replied. His was a little hungry in truth, but whenever his Uncle Vernon had asked him that particular question and Harry had been foolish enough to admit he was, the man had just laughed at him and mocked him.

"Very well, Binky" Severus called.

Harry's jaw dropped when the oddest creature he had ever seen walked into the room. It looked a lot like the gnome that Aunt Petunia had bought for the garden - very short, maybe two feet high, but with long, floppy ears.

"Binky, this is Harry Potter. He will be staying with me from now on"

Harry watched as the creature turned towards him.

"Hello Master Harry Potter sir... I is Binky the house elf"

"P-pleased to m-meet you Sir" Harry stuttered

Severus rolled his eyes at the two before addressing the house elf once more. "Binky I want you to go into the attic, there a few boxes of clothes up there that belonged to me when I was younger, Could you please sort through them and bring me anything that will be sufficient for Mr Potter"

"Yes Sir, Master Snape sir, Binky be doing it now Sir" The elf replied before disappearing with loud pop.

"Come along Potter"

Harry followed his Godfather out of the room and up a flight of stairs. The man lead him into a light green room.

"This is to be your room from now on Potter, I expect you to keep it clean and tidy and if I am to find otherwise there will be consequences."

Harry looked around the room "My room - I get my very own room, with a bed even" He whispered in awe.

Severus not seeing the innocence of the little boy, or the tone of complete and utter disbelief in the boys tone saw red. "There is no need for sarcasm Potter!, you are to remain here whether it meets your standards or not so I expect you to show far more respect in future!" He barked out making Harry jump back in fright.

"I"m sorry Sir.. I did not mean to be rude honest." Harry choked out. He really had not meant to upset the man who was currently glaring at him as though he was something disgusting.

"I have not got the patients to be dealing with you now. you may sleep in what you are wearing and I will bring you a suitable change of clothes when I wake you for breakfast."

"Yes sir thank-you"Harry replied softly.

Severus sneered at the boy before turning to leave the room, he was almost out the doorway when he found himself trapped by two skinny arms that had wrapped themselves around him.

He turned and roughly grabbed the offending limbs holding them tightly.

"Know this Potter, It was not my wish for you to be here, if I had my way you would have been dropped off at the nearest orphanage, but since I never seem to get what I want in life it seems as though I'm stuck with you. While you are here I will provide you with a roof over your head and all the other basic needs such as food and clothing, but that is as far as I will go. You are to obey my rules at all times and if you now what is good for you - you will behave yourself and keep out of my way!." He finished his rant by giving the boy a hard shake before pushing Harry away from him.

Harry stood frozen, tears pooling down his pales cheeks as he watched the man walk away without giving him a second glance. He could not believe it, he thought his Godfather would at least like him, but it seems he was nothing more than a burden to the man - just like he had always been to the Dursley's.

Harry quietly closed the door and made his way over to the bed. He did not bother getting under the covers, he simply flung his tired and weary body down on the mattress and cried himself to sleep.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,...


	4. Chapter 4

...

Harry awoke the next morning by the sound of the door creaking open. He quickly sat upright and straightened his glasses. It was indeed his Godfather entering the room just like he said he would, Harry noticed the man was also carrying the promised new items of clothing.

"Good mornin' Sir" He said softly to the man. Hoping he was in a far better mood than he was the night before.

Severus turned to the brat, his usual sneer placed upon his face. "Here are some things for you to wear. You are select an appropriate suit for the day, then put the rest of them away. Breakfast will be served in twenty minutes so I suggest you hurry up and get showered because if you are late I guarantee you will go hungry!." He hissed out as he tossed the bundle down on the bottom of the bed, completely ignoring Harry's well wished good morning.

"The bathroom is through there." He informed the boy as he pointed to the little white door at the far end of the room.

"Yes Sir." Harry mumbled feeling miserable at the mans blatant bad mood.

"I will await you downstairs." Severus announced as he once again left the room.

Harry waited until he was absolutely sure his Godfather was gone before he quickly got off the bed to have a look at his new clothes.

He was surprised to see that although the clothes were not exactly new, the were far better than the one his relatives had ever given him over the years. None of the garments were torn or tatty and he was also pleased to see that not a single item had even the smallest speck of yellow on them.

He selected a pair of black linen trousers, a black t-shirt and an emerald green jumper to wear for the day, he also grabbed a clean pair of boxer shorts and a pair of black woolen socks.

Once he had finished his selection, Harry carefully folded the rest of the clothing and placed them in to the drawers of his bureau. Remembering he only had twenty minutes, Harry quickly darted over to the other end of the room and neatly made the bed - After all, his Godfather had said there would be consequences if he didn't tidy his room and the man was already annoyed with so he figured he would do his upmost best to try and get on the mans good side and not give him a reason to have to punish him.

Once his task was complete, Harry grabbed his new outfit and made his way to the bathroom.

He stripped off his clothing in front of the big mirror hanging on the wall, he looked carefully at his chest and upper arms that were littered with scars - scars he would now bear for the rest of his life. Suddenly he realized his back was no longer hurting, he turned his body so that he was standing sideways and saw that the once red, bleeding welts were now healed into fine little pink lines. 'The cream Miss Poppy used must have been magic' He mused, but he did not have time to dwell, his Godfather was waiting for him, he hurried into the shower cubicle and without even thinking, he turned on the cold water and proceeded to wash his body.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Meanwhile Severus was seated at the kitchen table trying and failing to read the morning edition of the Daily Prophet. His thoughts kept drifting to the boy, He had been fully prepared to give the little brat a chance, but the little monster had gone and ruined it. Just who did he think he was?, looking down his nose at him - Severus Snape. He'd had no choice but to put up with that sort of behavior from the senior Potter and there was no way in hell that he was about to tolerate it from the prats spawn. No the brat would have to learn his place - and who knows I might just have a little fun teaching him. Smirked Severus.

He heard the sound of little feet shuffling and turned to see Harry standing by the kitchen door.

'Well hurry up and sit down Potter" He ordered.

Severus watched with a small hint of amusement as the little boy quickly scrambled on to the chair opposite him.

"Binky!"

Immediately the little elf appeared carrying two plates, each laden with toast, bacon and scrambled eggs.

"Will Master Snape be wanting anything else Sir?" The house elf enquired as he set the plates down at the table.

"Yes, I require a cup of strong black coffee for myself and a glass of pumpkin juice for Mr Potter."

The elf popped way only to reappear a second or so later carrying the desired beverages, he placed them at the table just like he had the plates.

"That will be all Binky, thank you"

"You are welcome Master Snape Sir" Binky replied happily before disappearing once more.

They say in silence as they continued to eat their meal.

Harry ate the two slices of toast and found he could eat no more - he was not used to getting fed any more than four days a week so his little belly could only hold small amounts.

"Is there something wrong with your food Potter?" Severus asked when he realized the boy had stopped eating.

"No Sir," Harry replied quietly.

"Then why are you not eating?, is it not what you are used to?" Severus drawled sarcastically.

But Harry did not catch the sarcasm and replied "No Sir!" with a small smile on his face. In truth it was far better than he was used to.

Anger flashed through Severus's body. 'The bloody cheek of the insolent brat' He seethed mentally as he stood up grabbing Harry's plate and threw it in the sink.

"Since my food does not meet your highly set standards you may stand in the corner facing the wall and leave me to eat in peace!" He hissed leaning over the boy.

"I'm s-sorry S-ir I did not m-mean -

"Be quiet and do as you are told!" Severus roared banging his fist on the table.

Harry jumped from his chair and practically ran to the corner that his Godfather was pointing to. He stood there in silence unable to stop the tears from falling. He swiped at them viciously hoping the man would not notice. Crying was not allowed - he knew this, His Uncle Vernon had always punished him for it, saying that if he was going to cry like a little baby then he might as well have something to cry for.

Harry did not know how long he had been left to stand in the corner, but it felt like forever until his Godfather finally called him and ordered him to retake his seat at the table.

Once seated Harry kept his head lowered. Since his Godfather Severus seemed to act much like his Uncle, he figured it was best to comply to the rules he had obeyed back at Privet Drive.

"Potter, I am due to start work soon and since I have no desire to take you with me you will stay here under Blinky's care. I have set out some work for you to do whilst I am gone and expect it to be completed by the time I return.' Severus said gesturing to the two books, parchment and self replenishing leak-proof quill he had set out on the table. "Are there any questions?"

"Yes Sir.. I was wondering what I am to do if I have finished before you return?" Harry asked softly.

"Once you have completed the tasks I have set for you, you may summon Binky for something to eat, and then providing you behave yourself you are permitted to play outside in the garden, but Merlin help you if you make a mess Potter!" Severus stated glaring at the brat.

"I'll be good Sir" Harry said solemnly. He did not mind that the man was going to leave him for the day. In fact he felt rather relieved at least he would not have the man shouting at him all day. Besides that he was used to being left home alone as the Dursley's often left him so they could enjoy days out at the zoo or do the weekly shop at the supermarket.

Severus merely raised an eyebrow. He had already informed Binky that he would be leaving for the day and had told the elf in very blunt terms that he was to serve the boy a healthy lunch and keep an eye on him, but he was in no way to spoil the little rotter.

"I will be back in time for supper." He informed the boy as he made his way to the sitting room so he could floo directly to Albus Dumbledore's office at Hogwart's.

...


	5. Chapter 5

Once Harry was certain his Godfather was gone, he turned his attention to the parchment laid out in front of him. The first piece had a set of clearly written instructions on it.

- Potter, In front of you are two books, you are to read the first two chapters of The Beginners Guide To Potions first. You will find I have written out some questions for you on the parchment and I expect you to answer them in your own words and not simply copy out of the book. Believe me when I say that I will know if you have in fact cheated.

- Secondly you are to read the first chapter of The Basic Guide To Herbs And Plants, since I did not have time to write out the list of questions for you, I will quiz you when I return home.

Harry finished reading the letter and placed it aside. His Godfather had not yet told him the rules of the house and he could not stop the feeling of dread that ran through his body when he thought about how the man might react should he get any of the answers wrong.

Deciding it was best to get straight to work instead of simply sitting there worrying, Harry carefully picked up the black covered potion textbook and began reading..

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Severus was was in a bad mood to say the least when he returned home. He had met with Albus earlier in the morning and the old coot had the damn nerve to give him time off in order to bond with the bloody Potter brat. He had protested of course, but being the stubborn old fool he was, Albus had ignored him and said it was for the best. Now he was stuck having to spend all his time with the brat for the next three weeks.

Severus stomped his way through to the kitchen, he found the boys work neatly laid out on the kitchen table and after scanning it over quickly he had to admit that the boy had done quite well. His writing was a little messy, but it was readable and could easily be improved upon.

Het set the work aside feeling a small amount of irritation, he had expected the brat to leave the work and run riot around the house as soon as he had turned his back, but instead it seemed that he done everything that had been asked of him.

"Binky!" He called.

"Yes Master Snape. Sir' The elf replied as he appeared with a loud pop.

"Where is Mr Potter?" Severus asked.

"Mr Harry Potter is upstairs in his room sir." The elf explained.

"Hmm, As he given you any trouble?" He asked the elf. He was sure the brat had been up to something.

"No Master Snape, Master Harry Potter finished his work Sir, He played in the garden after asking Binky if it was alright to do so. Then Master Harry went straight to his room, little Master Harry is a good boy Sir." The elf replied oblivious the growing sign of annoyance on his master's face.

'So even my own house elf worships the ground the brat walks on' He thought angrily wondering why no-one else could see Harry for the spoilt, arrogant brat that he is.

"Will there be anything else Master Snape?" Binky asked nervously when he saw his master scowl.

"No Binky that will be all for now thank-you. Although you may prepare supper as we will be eating in half an hour." Severus informed the elf.

"Yes Sir" replied Binky as he disappeared once again in a loud pop.

Severus stood from his place at the table and made his way upstairs. He found himself standing at Harry's open door, the boy was standing by the window and appeared lost in thought.

...

Harry stood by the window looking out over the gardens. He knew his Godfather would be back soon and was nervously awaiting the mans arrival. He had finished the work the man had set out for him and just to be sure he would be able to answer any question that his Godfather would ask him about the Herb book, he had read the chapter three times.

Once he had completed his work, he had asked Binky if he could go out and play in the gardens, the little elf had quickly agreed, telling him to be careful not to touch any of the plants as his Godfather grew his own potion ingredients and some of them could cause nasty reactions.

So Harry having no desire to be covered from head to toe in a stinging rash had kept his distance from the flower beds and quietly explored the gardens being careful not to leave any mess, he would of liked it if he'd had a ball or something to play with as his exploring soon became boring, but he did not have the courage to ask the little elf in case he went to his Godfather and told the man that he had been rude by asking for things.

An hour or so later Harry had come back inside and headed straight to his room to clean up.

"Potter!" His Godfather's voice sounded behind him, making him spin round in surprise.

"Yes sir?" He asked swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat.

"I came to inform you that supper will be served shortly. You have just enough time to shower and change into your pajamas, I expect you to join me in the kitchen in no longer than twenty minutes." Severus announced as he glanced around the room which even by his standards was tidy.

Harry nodded to show he understood and watched as the man swept out of the room. He was tired - so tired. He had thought that life would be different now he was free of the Dursley's, but since he had been here his Godfather had shown him the same contempt that his relatives had, he had not even been allowed to have a normal conversation with the man, only answering questions with yes sir, no sir - God even the little creature Binky spoke more freely than he did.

Harry tried to think of reasons why the man appeared to hate him so much, but could not think of a single reason. In his opinion he had not done anything wrong to upset the man and even this morning at breakfast was not his fault. He had tried to explain that he could not eat much without feeling full but the man would not listen to him, instead he had became angry and in that moment Harry had not seen his Godfather, but his Uncle Vernon's purple face bellowing at him.

Pulling himself away from his once again wandering thoughts, Harry quickly grabbed his pajamas from the bureau drawer and made his way to the bathroom to change.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Severus had taken a quick shower and changed in to something a little more comfortable himself before making his way downstairs.

He was surprised to find the boy standing by the kitchen sink waiting for him.

"Would you be so kind as to take a seat Mr Potter" Severus drawled sarcastically. 'Honestly who the hell does the brat think he is?. Does he think he is so damn special that he needs a special invitation or something?' He thought as he watched the boy seat himself at the table.

Severus then summoned Binky who bought them each a plate of roast chicken breast, boiled potatoes and green beans before leaving them alone once more.

They eat in silence, Severus did not forget that he had promised to quiz Harry, but he was still too worked up from his earlier meeting with Dumbledore and did not have the patience to listen to the brat stammer out the answers.

...

Harry kept his head down as he slowly eat his food, For some reason his Godfather seemed to be in an even worse mood than earlier and he did not want to draw any unnecessary attention to himself.

He eat a couple of the boiled potatoes and even managed to eat two small bites of the chicken before he was full. He tried to force a couple of the green beans but only ending up making himself feel sick. But that did not worry him half as much as the fierce glare he saw the man giving across the table.

"Potter what seems to be wrong with your food now?" Severus demanded angrily.

"N-nothings wrong with i-it Godfather Sir" Harry replied wishing he could disappear, his Godfather looked ready to kill him.

"Then explain why you are not eating!" Severus barked. He already had Albus on his back ordering him to bond with the brat and there was no way he would have the old coot accuse him of starving the brat.

"I... I'm already f-full u-up Sir" Harry stammered out hoping to God that the man would not get mad and shout at him again.

Severus had now reached breaking point, 'how dare the brat sit there and lie to me, full - after a few measly mouthful's as if" He shot to his feet and grabbed the brat by the arm, yanking him right out of the chair. He then sat back down pulling him roughly so that he was laying across his knees.

"We do not tell lies in this house young man" Severus hissed then proceeded to land ten hard stinging smacks across Harry's backside completely ignoring the boys pleas and whimpers.

As soon as the tenth smack had landed Severus grabbed Harry and stood him up in front of him, sneering at the boys tear stained face.

"From now on you will eat everything that is put in front of you without complaint, failure to do so will result in such a spanking that you will be unable to sit down for a week!. Do you understand?" He snarled at the trembling boy.

"Y-yes Sir...I'm s-sorry" Harry hiccuped.

"Good. Now get out of my sight!"

Harry did not need telling twice, he turned and ran from the room as fast as his little legs could carry him. He did not stop until he reached' his room.

He threw himself down on the bed, curling himself in to a small ball and cried silently until he fell asleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N For those who prefer to see a softer side to Severus I have written an alternative take on this story called To See Beyond.

Thank-you all for your kind reviews and please feel free to let me know if there is anything in particular you would like to see happen and I will do my best to include it in the story...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Just a small interlude:.

...

The following morning at breakfast Harry tried with all his might to eat all the food that was placed in front of him, but it did not matter how hard he wished that he could clear his plate because his body simply could not handle that much food. Severus had been livid with him. He had been so angry that he had indeed followed through on his threat and gave Harry such a spanking that had left Harry sobbing his little heart out. And just like Severus had promised him, he found it was quite painful to sit down afterwards.

After he had punished Harry, Severus had ordered him to go to his room and remain there until he was told otherwise. In truth he just needed to be alone. He was currently sat at the kitchen table with his head in his hands trying to push the incredible feeling of guilt that was flowing throughout his body.

'I should not have hit him so hard!' He thought unable to push aside the image of Harry's stricken face. The boy had looked at him with such an expression of disappointment and betrayal and Severus found it too much of a reminder of himself when he was younger after his father had came home drunk and punished him for the smallest offense . Tobias Snape had been an awful father. He was a muggle and had hated all things magic, including his very own son. Severus could recall nearly all the times his father had beaten him for performing accidental magic - it wasn't as though he easily could forget when his body carried the scars. Life had not been so bad when his mother Eileen had been alive, but she had died when he was only eight years old and so he had been left all alone unable to defend himself against his fathers heavy fists or the studded leather belt.

It was all Albus's fault for forcing him to take the brat, Oh he might not have held him at wand point, but he still forced him all the same. He cursed the boy under his breath for making him feel the way he did. He felt like a monster - Merlin' he felt like his damn father. But although he felt an enormous amount of guilt towards the boy, he convinced himself that it was not his fault. 'No, the brat deserved it' He told himself. After all if the Potter brat had not deliberately provoked him, he would not have reacted the way he had - he had given him enough warnings and still the little monster had not done as he was told.

With a tired sigh he got up from the table and made his way down to his lab. He needed time to think and brewing always calmed him and helped clear his mind.

.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

.

Harry sat huddled in the corner of his room. He had finally calmed down enough to stop crying.

He did not understand why his Godfather hated him so much or why the man acted so cold and mean towards him. He had tried to do as he was told, but as usual he had not tried hard enough. He wondered how long it would take until the man finally had enough of him and decided to take the belt to his back - just like his Uncle Vernon had.

As much as he had been frightened of the fat, purple faced man Harry found that he feared his Godfather Severus even more. Vernon had only ever used his hands and the dreaded belt, but his Godfather could hurt him using magic if he felt like it. Harry shuddered when he thought over the possible ways his new Godfather could punish him, he wished he had not been so resentful of the Dursley's for as horrible as it was living with his relatives, he knew where he stood with them and what to expect. If only he had not wished them away, he would probably be doing chores now instead of sitting here scared of what was going to happen to him next.

Harry gave his face a quick swipe using the sleeve of his jumper. He did not know how long his Godfather would make him stay in his room and sitting huddled up on the floor was not helping his still smarting behind. He carefully stretched out his legs before standing up and making his way over to the bed. He picked up the book he had found earlier that morning lying abandoned in one of the bureau drawers. Advanced potion making; it didn't look very interesting, but it would help to pass the time away.

.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N Just a short little chapter. I know not much happens but I kind of needed to add this so I could move the story along...Hopefully the next chapter will be uploaded that on tonight.

.

.

Thank you all for following this story.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus made his way up the stairs to Harry's room. He had spent most of the day brewing and was now feeling considerably calmer, whilst he had been in his lab he had received an owl from Lucius Malfoy asking him if he wanted to join them for drinks. He had gladly accepted and sent a return note informing them that he would be bringing along a guest.

He wasn't sure how many people were aware that he was now guardian to The-Boy-Who-Lived, but he had been friends with Lucius and Narcissa for many years, he was also aware that Lucius was a spy for Albus having turned his back on the other Death-Eaters many years ago so he figured it would not cause any problems.

Severus decided that he would ask Lucius some advice on how to deal with Harry as Lucius had a child, Draco who was almost the same age. Severus had not spent much time with Draco over the years, despite the fact that he was the boys Godfather - he found the boy to be far too much trouble as he was always up to mischief, whether he was sneaking off with his fathers wand or terrorizing the Malfoy's poor little house elf Dobby. However Severus was well aware that Draco would not directly disobey his father through fear of punishment, which was rather surprising since Lucius rarely resorted to physically harming the boy.

He reached the bedroom door, opening it to reveal Harry lying on his stomach on the bed reading quietly.

"Potter!" He called, he was surprised at the speed of the boy when he jumped to his feet, the book, which seemed to be one of his old potion textbooks, still in hand.

"Sir?" Harry asked nervously.

"We are going to meet a friend of mine who as kindly invited us round for tea. I expect you washed and dressed in the best clothes you have and ready to leave within twenty minutes." He informed the boy his tone neither harsh nor gentle.

Severus did not wait for a reply as he swept out of the room. He went back down the stairs and poured himself a finger of firewhiskey whilst he waited.

.

...

Harry came downstairs exactly twenty minutes later, he was now wearing a fresh pair of black trousers and a navy blue jumper - he even managed to make his unruly hair look almost tidy.

"I'm ready now Sir." He said softly.

Severus looked the boy over, satisfied that he was indeed presentable, he beckoned Harry over towards the fire place.

"Do we have to travel that way?" Harry asked, He knew his Godfather would think he was being difficult, but he was prepared to risk the mans wrath if it meant he did not have to experience using the floo again.

Severus rolled his eyes, "Would you prefer to travel by broom?" He asked sarcastically only to roll his eyes again when he saw the shocked expression on Harry's face.

"People really do that?" Harry whispered in awe.

of course the brat would love the idea of flying, he is Potter's son afterall - "Yes, Most wizards and witches travel via broom, but unfortunately for you , we will be using the floo" Severus snapped as he grabbed Harry's upper arm making the boy wince.

Harry decided not to say another word on the matter, it was obvious that his Godfather would not change his mind no matter how much he protested.

"Potter. We are going to visit the Malfoy's, Lucius is a very old friend of mine and I expect you to be on your best behavior. It that understood?" Severus asked using his most intimidating teaching voice.

"Yes Sir." Agreed Harry feeling more than a little frustrated - honestly, why does the man have to keep making out like I'm a spoilt three year old?' He thought bitterly, As far as he was concerned he had been well behaved since he had arrived here.

"Good, Lucius and Narcissa have a young son called Draco. He is a few months older than you and if you are able to show the Malfoy's that you are in fact respectable and well behaved they may consent to you and Draco spending time together."

Harry nodded once again. He wondered what this Draco was like, he had never had friends before - the only other children he had met had been Dudley's friends who had taking an instant disliking to him, and along with Dudley, had enjoyed chasing him around the Dursley's garden throwing rocks at him. He hoped Draco was not like that, he so desperately wanted a friend.

Harry let himself be pulled along, he watched as his Godfather took a handful of powder.

He barely registered the man throw it amongst the flames as he once again found himself spinning. He did not try to cry out this time and thankfully it was only a moment before he found himself standing in a huge room.

Harry looked around in awe. The room was like nothing he had ever seen before, the walls were bright, covered in what must be very expensive pictures. Huge crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling casting a soft warm glow throughout the room.

.

...

Severus let go of Harry and turned to address Lucius, who was standing in front of them looking at the boy with a frown fixed upon his face.

"Good evening Lucius"

"Severus, how nice of you to join us." Lucius replied happily. "I see you did indeed bring a guest" He continued as he gestured towards Harry.

Severus tapped the brats shoulder to get his attention. "This here is Mr Harry Potter." Severus announced, almost laughing at the shocked expression on his friends face.

"Hello Mr Potter" Lucius said once he regained his composure.

Harry looked up at the man shyly. "Hello Sir."

"Come along, Narcissa is waiting for you both in the dining room."

Harry stayed close to his Godfather's side as they followed the man through the house. Harry found that the dining room was almost as magnificent as the sitting, 'They must be rich' He thought as he continued to look around. Soon a beautiful woman entered the room, she stopped suddenly when she caught sight of him, before she fixed a smile upon her face and greeted his Godfather.

"Narcissa, this is Mr Harry Potter" Harry heard his Godfather say once again.

He gave the woman a small smile, but remained at his Godfather's side.

Lucius gave his wife a quick glance, which she immediately understood. "Could you help me in the kitchen a moment please Harry?" She asked kindly.

Harry looked at his Godfather, who nodded his assent, he followed the nice lady into the biggest kitchen he had ever seen.

"So you live with Severus now?" Narcissa asked. She knew she was correct as there was no other possible reason why Severus had bought the boy along.

"Yes M'am" Harry replied Quietly. "Sev'rus is my new Godfather."

Severus - Godafther to The-Boy-Who-lived, whoever would of thought, but she could see that Harry was extremely nervous so she gave him a soft smile keeping her initial surprise hidden.

"You can call me Aunt Narcissa sweetie" She said earning herself a shy smile. She decided that the men had, had enough time to talk so she grabbed the tray of drinks and made beckoned Harry to follow her back into the dining room.

.

.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}

.

.

The evening had been going well, they eat an elegant meal and Severus did not mention the fact that Harry had only eat half of his. Then they retreated to the sitting room and had drinks.

Harry sat quietly holding the tall glass of pumpkin juice that Narcissa had given him,

"Where's Draco" Severus asked.

"He's staying over at a friends, if we had known you were bringing Harry along we would have insisted he stay home." Narcissa replied.

"Yes, it would be nice if Draco and Harry became friends, you never know young Harry here might even learn Draco a few manners." Said Lucius.

"I doubt it" Severus muttered scowling, causing Lucius to laugh, but as he did so he dropped his metal cane which landed on the marble floor with a bang.

The loud bang startled Harry, causing him to jump in fright making him drop the glass of pumpkin juice he had been holding. He watched in horror as the glass tumbled down and shattered into little pieces, leaving a pool of bright orange liquid behind.

"Potter!" Severus hissed angrily. Enraged that the boy had dropped his drink on the Malfoy's overly expensive rug, Hadn't he warned the bloody brat to behave, but once again the brat had done as he pleased - he had probably dropped the glass on purpose for attention.

"I'm s-sorry" Harry replied fearfully.

"Oh it's alright sweetheart" Narcissa said calmly giving Harry a small smile. "There's no real harm done".

"No it's only a family heirloom" Muttered Lucius who received a piercing glare from his wife.

"I am sorry" said Severus. He took out his want and quickly cast a cleaning charm. "I think it would be best if we were to be going on our way"

"Nonsense!" Said Narcissa sternly. She could see the anger radiating off the man and did not want him to leave with Harry whilst he was in such a state.

"I really must insist, it is getting late and the boy should be going to bed soon."

Narcissa, knowing she could not argue further, walked over to Harry and gave him a brief hug. "Do not worry child, I know it was simply an accident" She said soothingly. "Maybe you can play with Draco sometime?" She questioned looking towards Severus.

"We shall discuss it on a later date." Severus snapped as he once again grabbed Harry's upper arm and pulled him along.

"Your welcome here anytime, you know that Severus" Lucius said as he lead themover to the fireplace.

Severus took an handful of powder. "Thank you Lucius, and I apologize once more for Harry's behavior."

"Like Narcissa said, there is no harm done."

Severus gave his friend a curt nod, next he threw the powder into the flames causing himself and Harry to disappear within a flash of green.

.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

.

.

"How dare you embarrass me in such a way!" Severus roared as soon as they returned to Spinner's End. He released his grip on Harry's arm and shoved the boy away from him.

"I'm sorry Sir...It was an accident." Harry replied tearfully.

"Go to bed Potter." Severus ordered with a tired sigh.

"But Sir I -

Harry did not get to finish his sentence as his Godfather's hand lashed out and struck him hard across his cheek. The strength of the blow knocking him to the floor.

Severus stood in shock, he could not believe he had struck the boy as he had, he watched as Harry slowly got to his feet, his tiny hand cradling his cheek.

"Harry I..." He knew what he wanted to say, he wanted to apologize, but moment Harry looked at him with those tear filled eyes...Lily's eyes and Severus found he could no longer speak.

He stood frozen, feeling utterly ashamed of himself as Harry quietly padded out of the room.

He practically ran to the liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey, hoping the alcohol would help soothe his nerves.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Severus had drank nearly the whole bottle before he passed out on the couch.. He did not hear the sound of little feet creep down the stairs nor did he see the little boy sneak his way into the kitchen and out of the back door.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N Sorry for the delay, for some reason I could not log into my account last night.

.

I'm not really satisfied with chapter hmm, please let me know what you think..

.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He didn't care that it was dark out or that he was now soaked through from the pouring rain, he just knew he had to get away. He didn't belong with his Godfather, the man hated him and had hurt him - Harry could not live like that again. He made his way across the muddy field towards the group of trees. He had no idea where he was or even where he was going, but he did not stop, he couldn't.

He had stayed with his Godfather hoping the man would grow to care for him, if only a little. He had accepted the spankings even though he had not known exactly what it was he'd done wrong, but that strike to his face was too much - the hatred and anger he had seen in his Godfather's eyes had broken his heart.

He continued running through the pouring rain, he wasn't paying much attention to where he was going and failed to see the risen tree root until it was too late. Pain erupted through his head as it connected with something hard on the muddy ground. He lay there crying in the mud, cold and alone in the dark until his body finally gave up and he succumbed to the darkness...

.

.

.

.

.

Severus awoke with a start, his head was pounding and he confused to find himself sprawled on the couch. He sat up, groaning when his head protested against the sudden movement. A curse escaped his lips when he spotted the almost empty bottle of alcohol that lay on the floor beside his feet.

Slowly it all came back to him, Images of him shouting at the boy...him striking the boy. 'What have I become' He thought as he ran a hand through his hair. He felt frustrated - ashamed with himself. He knew he'd been taking his frustrations out on Harry, but he never believed he was capable of doing what he done last night. Severus glanced at the clock on the mantel, it was only six o'clock - Harry would not wake for another hour. Severus Accio'd a sober up potion, swallowing it down in one swift gulp. Satisfied that is head no longer felt like it was being split on two, Severus got to his feet. He had no intentions of waking the boy, he'd probably spent half the night crying and no doubt needed a lie in, He just had to go and see that Harry was alright - he needed to see whether he had left any marks on the boy that needed healing.

With these thoughts in mind Severus quietly made his way up the stairs. He crept along the landing, stopping at Harry's bedroom door to mentally prepare himself before he slowly opened the door.

He stood frozen in shock as he stared at Harry's neatly made bed. Pulling himself together he ran over to the bathroom and pushed the door open, but the boy wasn't there either.

"POTTER?" He called his heart beating furiously within his chest.

"HARRY" He tried desperately, but there was no reply only silence. Worried, Severus took out his wand and quickly cast a locating spell to see whether Harry was hiding in another room, his heart nearly stopped when the spell revealed that Harry was no longer in the house.

He stormed down the stairs, almost falling in his haste to find the boy. He ran to the back door and ran outside only stopping long enough to hold out his wand and order it to point him in the boys direction.

.

.

.

.

.

Severus had been walking for over an hour, he had no choice but to walk as apparating only worked if one knew their destination. He felt sicken to think the boy had been out in the middle of the night and by the looks of it, the boy had been out in the pouring rain whilst he had been passed out comfortably on the couch. If only he hadn't got drunk, he would of woken when the wards alerted him of Harry's departure.

He followed his wand's directions across the open field over towards the thick group of trees, he knew he was heading the right way when a trail of small little footprints appeared in the mud.

"Please let him be alright" He prayed as he continued forward.

"HARRY"

"HARRY PLEASE IF YOU CAN HEAR ME LET ME KNOW YOUR ARIGHT"

"HARRY PLEASE, I PROMISE I'M NOT ANGRY'

He continued calling over and over, becoming more desperate with each step until finally he saw the boy. His heart shattered when he caught sight of Harry lying lifeless on the muddy ground.

'Please be alright' He prayed tearfully as he ran towards his Godson

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. Hopefully the next one will be up a lot sooner.

I have to say I was rather please how this one turned out I know it's a little short but stil I thinkk its effective lol. I

and look forward to your opinions both good and bad.


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

.

Severus dropped to his knees beside the boy, Harry was pale and his skin was far too cold. but he was alive and that was enough to restart the beating of Severus's heart.

"Harry" He said gently as he tapped Harry's frozen, mud-stained cheek. "That's it, open your eyes child" Severus urged when he saw the boys eyes flutter slightly.

"S-sir?" Harry croaked as he finally opened his eyes. His head felt worse than it did that time his Aunt Petunia hit him with the frying pan.

"I'm here Harry"

Harry looked up at the man, surprised to hear the man refer to him by his first name. He was shocked beyond words when he saw that his Godfather was crying - surely he wasn't crying over him. "I'm sorry" He whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh child. I'm the one that's sorry" Severus replied as he gently brushed the hair from Harry's forehead. "Can you tell me where your hurt?'

Harry stiffened. He wasn't allowed to tell when he was hurt, he was supposed to keep quiet and suffer in silence.

"Harry, I'm not angry with you. You have done nothing wrong. I need you to tell me where your hurt so I can make you better...Can you do that for me?" Severus kept his tone gentle, the last thing he wanted to do was frighten the poor child further.

"M-my head" Harry whispered screwing his eyes shut tightly. Would his Godfather punish him now for breaking the rule?. He kept his eyes closed even when he heard his Godfather mutter words he did not understand. He waited and waited for the pain that was sure to follow, but it did not come.

Instead he felt a brief tingling across the side of his head then seconds later the pain disappeared completely.

"Sir?" He asked frowning as he re-opened his eyes. It just didn't make sense, last night his Godfather had hurt him, he'd looked at him with so much hate. And now he was taking care of him - he was calling him Harry.

"Relax child. I'm going to pick you up now ok.. Your not well so I'm going to carry you home alright?"

Harry nodded unable to speak. Had his Godfather really said he was taking him home?. Surely this was not happening, 'I must of hit my head really hard' He thought believing that he was only imagining it all. But he did not care if it was real or not when he felt himself being lifted into the mans strong arms.

.

.

Severus held Harry tightly against his chest as he made his way into an open clearing. The boy felt far too light in his arms, in fact he was sure he could feel the boys bones even though he was wearing a thick woolen jumper. He looked down at the boy who had fallen back to sleep, his cheek was pressed firmly against his chest - he looked so small. So innocent.

He continued to walk until he reached the open area, satisfied, he tightened his hold on Harry and apparated as close to Spinner's End as the wards would allow, which was only a short distance away.

As soon as he reached the house, Severus headed straight for Harry's room and gently laid the boy down on the bed and slowly began to peel off the boy's wet clothing.

He stood unable to stop the tears from falling down his pale cheeks when he saw the boys naked body. He had thought the boy was a little small for his age, but nothing could of prepared him for the sight that lay before him. The boys ribs were so visible they looked as though they were almost piercing his skin. Scars were littered across his arms, chest and even on his skinny little legs. 'How could anyone do this to a child?' He wondered angrily as he turned Harry over on to his side to see if there was any more damage to be seen.

He gasped in shock when he saw the boys back. Severus trailed a shaky hand across the disfigured skin. Not one inch was left unmarked, in all his years spent being the Head of Slytherin looking after the abused children that were sorted into his care he had not seen a case of abuse so bad. The boy had been starved, beaten barbarically time and time again and who knew what else the little boy had suffered.

Severus dressed Harry in the warmest pair of pajamas he could find and even when he was sure that Harry was resting comfortably Severus remained perched on the edge of the bed, gently running his fingers through the boys unruly raven locks.

Words could not explain how he felt as he sat there watching the boy sleep. He felt angry with himself for not noticing the signs of abuse earlier because looking back now, he could see all the signs the boy had clearly shown - the quietness, the fear that flashed across the boys face everytime he shouted at him. The obedient yes sir's no sir's. Not to mention that look of betrayal that shone in the boys eyes after he had spanked him.

Severus could not stop the sob escaping his lips. 'What kind of monster am I?' He thought bitterly realizing he had punished a boy that had been starved most of his life for not eating all his meals. If only he had listened. Harry had tried to tell him he couldn't eat the amount of food that had been given to him, but instead of listening to the boys explanation he had lost his temper thinking the boy was just trying to be difficult.

There was so much to make up for, so much to fix...But how could he possibly fix this?. Harry had probably come to him thinking he was finally free of all the pain and hurt - thinking he finally had a home and he, Severus had destroyed all the boys hopes by continuing the stream of abuse. He had taken out all his frustrations on the boy for simply looking like the father he had never known. But from now on it would be different, he was going to give Harry a home. He was going to show him what it was to be loved and taken care of. He was going to everything in his power to make sure the boy never knew what it felt like to go hungry, to feel afraid and alone.

"From now on Harry things are going to be different.' He whispered to the sleeping child as he continued to stroke his raven hair. "I promise you child, that from this moment on I'll protect you from harm."

.

.

"I'm so very sorry little one."

.

.

.

.

.

A/N Thank-you once again for your lovely reviews.

I would just like to say to StEmpois that i am sorry for making the mistakes you have pointed out and will try not to do it again in future. I am indeed english, but i come from a place called the midlands. The black country as we call it and if you google black country slang you will see we have a ... well slightly unique way of pronouncing our words. lol


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

.

.

When Harry woke up the first thing he noticed was that he was no longer lying on the cold and muddy forest floor. Instead he found himself lying comfortably in his own bed, but what he found most surprising was that someone had taken the time to tuck him in.

It couldn't have been his Godfather, could it?. Harry was so confused. He remembered being held safely in the mans strong arms, but he thought it had all been a dream. It had to have been. His Godfather hated him didn't he?.

"Harry?"

Harry snapped his eyes over towards the door where he saw his Godfather standing looking strangely nervous.

"I'm sorry" Harry whispered. He didn't know what else to say, he knew he shouldn't have run away but what other choice did he have.

Severus quickly crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed keeping a small distance between them so as not to frighten the boy.

"What are you sorry for Harry?" He asked gently.

There were so many answers Harry could think of to that question. For being bad - for being a freak. For making you so angry that you hurt me, for running away. For not being good enough for you to love me. But he could not find it within himself to voice any of them, he did not know how.

Severus watched as a variety of emotions flickered across the boys face. Fear, guilt, It almost broke his heart when he saw the look of pure longing in Harry's eyes. Oh how he had failed the poor child.

"Harry" He said softly as he reached to stroke the hair from Harry's forehead. "You are not in trouble child...I'm not angry with you."

"Y-your not?" It was said with so much hope and yet so much fear that Severus couldn't help but shift a bit closer to the boy.

"No Harry" He said as he continued to play with Harry's hair. "It is I who should be apologizing...I should not have struck you the way I did last night, It was wrong of me...I'm sorry"

The words were spoken so sincerely by his Godfather that Harry couldn't help it, he burst into tears. Severus didn't think twice about scooping Harry up in to his arms, he continued to hold him, rubbing small soothing circles across the boys back until the tears finally subsided.

"Do you feel better now?" Severus asked kindly.

Harry nodded though he continued to sniffle feebly.

"Here, use this" Severus said as he handed him a clean hankerchief. "I'm just going to go downstairs for a moment ok?"

Harry nodded as he cleaned his face. He was still feeling very confused.

Severus carefully placed Harry back on to the bed and tucked him under the covers.

Harry watched his Godfather leave the room, he lay there wondering what was going on. He simply couldn't understand why his Godfather was being nice to him - the man had hugged him and held him as he cried, he hadn't laughed or pushed him away like Harry would have expected him to. He wanted so much to believe that it was all true, that his Godfather cared for him now, but why would he?. His Godfather had told him that he didn't belong here and that he wasn't wanted. His Godfather had even gone as far as to say that he would have preferred him to go to an orphanage.

No. There was no way the man had changed his mind, at least not this quickly. It was probably all a trick so that he didn't tell anyone that his Godfather had hurt him. Not that he would tell anyone, it wasn't as though he actually had someone who cared was it?. Even when he had tried to run away he had no idea where to go, he just knew he had to get away.

He had lived this life before with the Dursley's. Once when he was almost five, a woman came to the house to see whether he was alright. Mrs Figg she was called. Harry had found this strange since no one had ever been bothered about him before and for a little while he had dared to hope that he was going to be taken away, that the woman would save him, but for the whole time she had been there at number 4, Vernon and Petunia had been lovely towards him. They had given him clean clothes to wear and even allowed him to have some of Dudley's sweets.

Mrs Figg had been satisfied that his relatives were in fact looking after him and left saying she would return again in the near future, but Harry had never seen her again.

As soon as she had left the house Vernon had snatched the sweets from his hands and ordered him back into his cupboard. It was then that Harry realized that his relatives treatment towards him was wrong, if it wasn't then they wouldn't have lied would they?. So Harry figured that this was what his Godfather was doing, he was just trying to sweeten him up so he didn't get into any trouble.

He watched as his Godfather quietly returned to the room carrying a tray.

"Here I thought you might be hungry" Severus said softly. In truth he hoped the boy was hungry because if anyone needed to put on a little weight it was him, he had never seen a child so thin.

Harry looked at the steaming bowl of soup that was placed over his lap, he was hungry but he didn't think he could manage to eat all of it.

Severus saw the boys worried expression and felt like kicking himself. He knew exactly what Harry was thinking, he was wondering if he was going to hit him again if he did not complete his meal. The guilt he had felt earlier returned tenfold. He gave Harry the softest expression he was capable of doing - which probably wasn't all that comforting if he was honest with himself.

"Just eat as much as you can Harry" Severus noted that the boy was looking at him curiously.

"I wont tell" Harry whispered wanting the whole facade to end. He didn't want his Godfather to act nice towards him only to go back to being mea later on, it would hurt too much.

It was Severus that was now confused. 'Whatever is he talking about?' he wondered. "What wont you tell Harry?"

"I wont tell anyone you h-hit me." It was said so quietly that Severus almost missed it. Almost.

Of course the boy would think he was trying to buy his silence. Merlin how stupid was he?, he had apologized to Harry, but clearly he had not done it properly. "Harry " He said sitting down on the edge of the bed once more.

"I don't think you understand child...I'm not trying to trick you so that you don't tell anyone what I did, in fact you have my permission to tell anyone you please...If you are not happy here and I know I haven't given you any reason to be, then you do not have to stay with me. Professor Dumbledore will find you somewhere else to stay, somewhere you can feel safe. I know I've behaved horribly towards you, but I promise things will be different from now on..that is if you decide you want to stay here."

"You want me stay?"

"Yes Harry, I want nothing more in the world than for you to be happy. I know I said some unforgiveable things to you when you first arrived, but..."Severus took a deep breath, he was not used to being so open towards anyone. He was known for being cruel and cold hearted, but looking at the little boy that was all pale and thin he found he had no choice but to swallow his damn pride. "But I didn't mean them child...I was angry at the time. but none of that was your fault and I should not have taken it out on you."

He continued to watch Harry as he processed the words, but still the boy did not look totally convinced he was telling the truth. He tried to think of a way to get through to him. "Whats your favorite color Harry?" He asked suddenly.

"Erm..Red?" Harry didn't mean for it to come out as a question, but he was confused by his Godfather's sudden change of subject.

Severus literally had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. Really he should have guessed the boy would choose Griffindor colors, "Close your eyes" Severus whispered. "Go on" He urged softly when he saw Harry hesitate.

Harry slowly closed his eyes, he wondered if he had said or done something wrong to make his Godfather angry. He heard the man mutter some words he didn't understand before he was told to open his eyes once more.

He opened his eyes ever so slowly not knowing what to expect, but when he looked around the room his mouth literally fell open. The once pale green walls were now painted a deep red. The curtains were a mixture of red and gold, even his soft fluffy rug placed in the centre of the room was red.

Severus let out the breath he had been holding, it was obvious he had done the right thing. "You see Harry this is your home now, if you want it to be that is."

Harry continued to gaze around the room in awe. His room. He knew it could all still be a trick, but he figured he wouldn't know one way or the other unless he gave the man a chance.

"I really have a home now?" He asked tearfully. Really he hadn't cried this much in years.

"Yes" Severus replied firmly as he swallowed the damn lump that had formed in his throat.

"Really?"

"Really child." Severus leant forward and carefully removed the tray that was lying across the boys legs and placed in on the floor. "Harry I want to give you everything you deserve, starting with a home" He said as he gathered Harry into his arms once more. "We're going to go buy you some brand new clothes and of course your going to need some toys aren't you?"

Harry just looked at him like he had gone mad.

"And we're going to go out for ice-cream and picnics" Severus continued. "But most importantly Harry I promise that whilst you are here with me, which might I had will be for a very long time" He added with a small smile. "I will do everything in my power to make sure you are safe and make surethat no one will ever hurt you again...especially me" He added hoping that Harry would believe him.

"But what if I do something wrong?"

"Harry, you are but a small child I expect you to make mistakes and I'm quite sure you will find yourself in trouble many times in the future, but like I have already told you child I will never raise my hand to you ever again"

Severus held the boy tightly as he let his words sink in. They sat in silence for about five minutes before Severus spoke again."Are you going to give me another chance Harry?" He was surprised to find himself nervous when asking the question.

"You really want me Sir?" Harry had to ask.

"Yes Harry, Your Godfather wants you very much." There he's said it, he'd gone and got all emotional for the brat if people saw him now they'd probably die of shock. Bur when Harry threw those scrawny arms around his neck and hugged him tightly Severus couldn't care less..

"Thank-you Godfather" Harry whispered finally letting himself believe it was all now as he clung to the man he felt as though he no longer had to wish for a home and a family, he no longer had to long for love, because now it felt as though he had already found it...


End file.
